Une soirée de calme
by MumTaupe
Summary: William et Julia se retrouve après une journée chargée. Suite de l'épisode S09E05


Après une journée pareille, William avait avec joie gouté à la tranquillité de sa suite d'hôtel, prenant plaisir à diner avec Julia. Après un an de mariage, il ne savait plus comment il avait fait pour vivre loin d'elle tout ce temps, et il chérissait chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Tout ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux lui ravisait le cœur, il était l'homme le plus heureux que la terre portait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout ce soir là de trouver Julia, légèrement différente, il avait la sensation que certaines de ses paroles étaient à double sens. Elle avait ce regard plein de malice et pétillant qu'elle maitrisait si bien et qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Pourtant elle n'avait rien dit de très particulier, et après diner ils avaient profité du plaisir de s'installer ensemble sur le sofa, juste l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Julia posé sur son épaule à profiter du son du gramophone. Ces moments là étaient tellement rares entre les enquêtes de William et le travail à la morgue de Julia, qu'ils profitaient toujours infiniment de leur soirée de calme, et William, même s'il n'avait rien dit à Julia de sa journée, goutait encore plus que d'habitude à ce calme, à ta tête de son épouse sur son épaule, à ses bras qu'ils l'entouraient, à son parfum et à la douceur de ses cheveux, au corps de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde abandonné contre lui, mesurant la chance qu'il avait de connaitre un tel bonheur, il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté pour en arriver là.

Plus tard dans la soirée, au moment d'aller se coucher pendant que Julia était dans la salle de bains, il prit son livre sa table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps, il aimait lire quelques pages avant de dormir, juste pour reposer son esprit, mais il aimait encore plus sentir Julia se glisser contre lui dans leur lit. En sortant de la salle de bains Julia un sourire aux lèvres et le regard rieur, « William, j'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec l'inspecteur aujourd'hui ».

William ayant déjà arrêté son supérieur une première fois plus tôt dans la journée qui voulait raconter les exploits de son détective à son épouse, craignait ce qu'il avait bien raconté à sa belle Julia, et sans levé la tête de son livre il essaie d'abréger cette conversation qu'il redoute un peu « A bon ! ».

En se glissant sous les draps Julia continue : « Oui tu as désamorcé une bombe qui aurait pu déclencher une guerre ? »

Avec le regard d'un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise, William acquiesça à sa si belle épouse. Et Julia qui n'avait semble-t-il pas envie d'arrêter cette conversation continua :

« Une bombe fixée sur une fusée ? Donc tu es un héros encore ! ».

Sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de répondre elle continua : « Il m'a dit autre chose aussi ! »

William en fermant son livre, essaya encore une fois de faire diversion « L'inspecteur c'est décidément montré très bavard aujourd'hui ! » Et Julia reprit : « Tu as sauté d'un ballon dans une combinaison et tu as volé » « Oh ça, James Pendrick m'a assuré que c'était sans risque » répondit William en tournant la tête vers son épouse, approchant son visage au plus près du sien.

« William Henry Murdoch si jamais tu dois encore faire ce genre de chose, tu as intérêt de m'emmener. » dit Julia en riant avant de s'approcher de son époux et de partager un fou rire puis de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de partager un baiser qu'elle voulait le plus sensuel possible tout en faisant voler le livre qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

William n'avait plus aucune fatigue en lui, en un baiser, un regard et un rire, Julia avait allumé en lui cette flamme du désir, et il avait bien envie de prolonger le baiser, glissant ses mains de chaque coté de si beau visage de sa femme pour ensuite les faire danser dans ses boucles blondes et aussitôt ce baiser terminé, il fait courir ses lèvres sur le visage de sa femme avant de s'aventurer dans son cou et sur sa nuque, pendant que ses mains devenues expertes en un an, dénudent la plus belle femme du Canada, la sienne.

Julia sourire et soupire, son mari, lui si réservé se montre tellement passionné lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans ses moments là. Les caresses et les baisers de William sont d'une intensité immense, son souffle parcours chaque centimètre de sa peau, ses mains expertes parcours les zones les plus sensibles. Elle est pourtant ce soir bien décidée à lui faire payer de l'avoir éloigné d'une aventure pareille et elle avait une idée très particulière de s'y prendre en le faisant succomber avec une douce torture. Assise maintenant à califourchon sur le bassin de William, elle pouvait sentir son désir grandir, et elle décida d'en jouer longuement en menant ce soir la danse de leur amour.

…

William épuisé, autant d'avoir encore une fois sauvé le Canada, que des délicieux sensations que lui avait offert sa femme ce soir, s'endormi bien vite, sentant le corps chaud et doux de son épouse autour de lui.

Julia elle contemplait cet homme doux, tendre et fort donc elle était si passionnément amoureuse endormi sur elle, cette première année de mariage n'avait en aucun cas inhibé leur sentiments, au contraire, elle le désirait encore plus tous les jours. Elle est toujours aussi troublé par son corps, ses muscles, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser toutes les cicatrices, comme une façon de raconter leur histoire, celle-ci c'est cette balle qu'il avait pris à Bristol alors qu'elle le pensait mort, la marque de cette flèche d'acier qu'il avait pris au cours de son enquête à l'asile il y a déjà 8 ans, les marques sur son épaule qui sont les restes de sa chute en courant après un suspect avec Georges, et Julia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette chaleur qui l'avait envahie quand elle l'avait découvert en pyjama à quelques centimètres d'elle, de cette envie qu'elle avait eu de glisser ses doigts sous son fin pyjama pour caresser son torse comme elle le faisait actuellement. Mais aussi cette petite cicatrice, la trace qu'il garde d'avoir sauté du pont à la poursuite de James Glies, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de frémir en repensant à l'angoisse qu'elle avait eu, cette peur de l'avoir perdu alors qu'il était enfin en train de se retrouver, quand George lui avait annoncé qu'il avait sauté dans la rivière.

Julia frémit en pensant au nombre de fois que William avait risqué sa vie pour sauver le Canada, la reine ou même le président des Etats-Unis, oui son mari était bien un héros sans qu'il n'en ai jamais eu conscience !

Sortant de ses pensées et de sa douce contemplation, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en regardant l'heure, minuit passé, ils fêtaient aujourd'hui leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Avant de glisser elle aussi dans un doux sommeil, elle dépose un tendre baiser sur tempe de son mari et de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire avec un sourire aux lèvres en s'imaginant célébrer cette date tous les ans comme ils l'avaient fait ce soir !


End file.
